Devaneando a descoberta TL
by Lilly Ke
Summary: [OneShot] “Não Potter, isto não é um encontro. E acredite, se isso fosse um encontro eu já teria pulado no lago!”“O lago está congelado Evans.” Como Tiago se descobriu amando?Um encontro nao oficial que acaba mostrando a Tiago seus sentimentos oculto.
1. Único

_**N/a:**_ Esta fanfic na verdade foi uma redação minha feita para a escola.

No exercício a professora fez algumas perguntas e era para nos colocarmos a primeira coisa que nos viesse a cabeça, e eu pensando no terceiro capitulo de MBA acabei por colocar as características de Lily, então resolvi fazer uma redação com o casal, já que eles se encaixavam tão bem com as minhas respostas!!

Os nomes serão Lílian e Tiago pq eu acho que minha professora estranharia James e Lily!

Se você quiser ver as perguntas e as respostas , e tabem há alguns scans da minha redação eu vou postar em um capitulo (2) xD

_Siiim eu sou feliz!_

* * *

Redação – Criando personagens atípicos.

Titulo: **Devaneando a descoberta**

- Eu tenho a sensação de que estou esquecendo de algo... Minha escova de dente! – se lembrou a mulher ruiva que fazia uma mala.

- Vamos logo Lílian! Que demora, para fazer uma mala. Daqui a pouco não precisa mais, a gente perde o vôo e passaremos a nossa lua de mel na casa da sua mãe. - comentou seu marido fazendo uma careta na ultima palavra.

- Não seja malvado! A minha mãe é um amor com você. Ela não gosta é do Valter! – disse Lílian entrando no banheiro.

- Aham... – respondeu contrariado sentando na ponta da cama, ao lado da mala que ocupava uma boa parte do colchão.

A mala aberta deixava a mostra todo o seu conteúdo: roupas de calor, biquíni, umas duas sandálias 36, um disc-man com dois cds, um mapa e o flyer do hotel.

Eles estavam casados há dois dias e embarcariam naquela tarde para o Caribe, como lua de mel.

Ao lado da mala de Lily – como fora apelidada carinhosamente nos tempos de escola – havia um caderninho de capa laranja com letras finas escritas de verde várias vezes de tamanhos, línguas e fontes diferentes a palavra: Lembranças!

Tiago muito curioso aproveitou que a esposa estava pegando algumas coisas no banheiro para por na mala, e pegou o caderninho que aparentava ser um pouco antigo e começou a ler.

Na primeira pagina havia uma lista que se alongava até a terceira folha escrita com uma letra infantil. Era uma lista de desejos, sonhos e metas de Lily. A lista devia ter sido feita quando a garota tinha uns 13 anos de idade e o primeiro item da lista era: Ser uma médica com sucesso profissional!

Entre outros itens da lista como "Fazer um favor a um grande inimigo" e "Emagrecer 2 quilos" o que mais chamou a atenção de Tiago foi o numero nove, "viver um grande amor!". Ao lado havia alguns corações e uma letra menos infantil com as letras 'T e L' o eu fez com que Tiago sorrisse para o caderninho.

Na terceira ou quarta folha havia uma foto, nela se encontravam três pessoas: uma garota que aparentava os seus dezessete anos de idade, cabelos ruivos e espessos que lê caiam pelos ombros, de media estatura e olhos amendoados sensacionalmente verdes; abraçando pela cintura a garota estava um garoto de também dezessete anos magro e alto, olhos castanho esverdeados emoldurados por óculos de aros tinha os cabelos negros desarrumados que apontavam para todas as direções; e por fim ao lado do casal havia um garoto muito bonito, alto, cabelos negros que lhe caiam com uma certa displicência pelos olhos que tinham um tom meio azul e meio cinza. Estava sorrindo, mas tinha expressão zombeteira e fazia com as mãos um coração sobre a cabeça dos amigos.

A foto era do tempo escolar. Nela estavam ele abraçado com Lílian e o seu melhor amigo e padrinho de casamento Sirius Black. Ele se lembrava daquele dia, fora "um dia histórico" segundo seu amigo Sirius, fora o dia em que Tiago e Lílian começaram a namorar.

Ele se lembrava de como fora difícil conquistar a garota, tudo por que ele e seus amigos não eram o que se possa chamar de 'bom exemplo', ao contrario de Lílian que era monitora da escola.A garota demorara dois anos para aceitar finalmente a sair com o moreno, mas antes desse histórico "sim", muito "não" gritados a quatro ventos vieram, e todos acompanhados por uma série de adjetivos muito "agradáveis".

Tudo começou quando, durante um sermão que ela dava nele e em seus amigos na plataforma em que se viram pela primeira vez na estação de King Cross. Tiago ficou meio alienado durante a bronca e começou a reparar em como a garota havia mudado e soltou a frase que repetiria muitas vezes depois: "Hey Evans! Quer sair comigo no fim de semana?". Aquilo havia desconcertado a garota que respondeu um "não" bem raivoso e saiu pisando fundo. Fora o primeiro fora em público de Tiago, e Lílian virou uma espécie de 'obsessão' mas então um dia, no seu sexto ano, Tiago percebeu que o que sentia pela ruiva não era mais uma "questão de honra" – desculpa que dava para os amigos - e sim paixão! Amor.

Ele se lembrava muito bem daquele dia.

E na quinta folha estavam uma grande aliada de Tiago nesta conquista. Nela havia uma foto de Lily abraçada com suas grandes amigas Marlene e Elisabeth pelos corredores da escola.

Sirius era namorado de Marlene e juntos a mais dois amigos, Remus Lupin e Pedro Petigreew bolaram um plano.

Em um passeio de escola no sexto ano, Marlene e Sirius iriam sair em grupo, e cada um levaria um amigo. Sirius levou Tiago e após um pouco de persuasão convenceram Lene a levar Lily e seguir com o plano adiante.

Mas a reação de Lílian não foi igual a do moreno, enquanto um queria voltar para o colégio o outro estava adorando o passeio. Tiago ficou bem sorridente naquele dia enquanto Lílian havia ficado bem estressada.

Aquele fora um dia muito especial para Tiago, fora o seu primeiro beijo. Não o primeiro beijo do garoto, mas sim o primeiro beijo dado de boa vontade pela garota e não roubado como costumava ser naquela época. E também fora o dia em que descobrira a sua paixão pela garota.

Era um dia de neve, eles estavam tomando uma bebida quente em um Pub de um povoado perto da escola. Lene e Sirius estavam abraçados, o garoto sussurrava algumas coisas para a namorada que soltava risadinhas enquanto corava. Aquilo estava deixando tanto Lílian quanto Tiago constrangidos. No caso da garota ela estava com uma cara mais pra enjoada.

Depois de se aquecerem com a bebida eles foram caminhar pelo povoado, Sirius e Marlene foram à frente e com isso ficou um silencio bem constrangedor.

Silencio que Tiago quebrou "Então... finalmente estamos saindo juntos! Finalmente você aceitou o destino...".Percebera que havia falado besteira assim que a ruiva ficou vermelha de raiva e começou o seu habitual discurso, batizado de "Anti-Tiago" por Sirius.

"Não Potter, isto não é um encontro. E acredite, se isso fosse um encontro eu já teria pulado no lago!"

"O lago está congelado Evans." Ele respondeu calmamente assanhando os cabelos somente para irritar a garota. Ela odiava quando ele bagunçava os cabelos e naquela época ele fazia de propósito. Gostava de vê-la corar, mesmo que fosse de raiva.

A garota soltou um suspiro que mostrava a raiva que ela sentia, e ele lembrava de tê-la comparado com um toro naquela época. "Nove, dez! Pronto, hoje você não ira me irritar, eu prometi a mim mesma."

"Que bom! Então hoje você acordou com dó das próprias cordas vocais?" ele estava fazendo de pirraça, e hoje nem sabia por que fazia aquilo. A garota voltara a ficar vermelha. "Resolveu ouvir o seu medico né?".

"O que você tem hoje Potter? Resolveu me atazanar foi?"

"Relaxa Evans? Está se sentindo perseguida é?"

A garota então parou de andar, e seus olhos se arregalaram. "Onde está a Lene e o seu amigo vândalo?"

Então ele olhou para frente e percebeu que estavam sozinhos em um pequeno bosque e não no povoado agitado. O lugar estava realmente bonito, coberto com uma camada fina de neve que permitia ver um pouco da grama verde que se escondia abaixo da neve.Aquilo só podia ser idéia ser de Sirius.

A garota estava apreciando a paisagem quando o encarou. "Okay, que brincadeira é essa e aonde a gente esta?".

"Não sei se você vai ficar feliz com as respostas, mas eu não sei." Disse ele sendo que em uma parte era verdade.

"Ah! Ótimo".Ela disse sarcasticamente se sentando.

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com este lugar e o sumiço dos nossos amigos" Ele respondeu calmamente acompanhando a menina na grama que só fez uma careta ao rapaz.

Eles estavam observando o lugar, presos em seus pensamentos. Ele não sabia o porque, mas estava muito nervoso com a presença da garota e tinha receio de que fizesse algo que desagradasse ela e não sabia o porque, já que no passado ele adorava atormentar a garota.

"Evans, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?". A garota o encarou e após alguns minutos afirmou com a cabeça. "Por que você nunca aceitou sair comigo?".

"Pensei que deixasse isso bem claro ao citar todos as suas qualidades". Respondeu a sarcasticamente encarando o garoto.

"Não, eu não quero saber os motivos do dia-a- dia, eu quero saber o motivo da primeira vez que te convidei. Na cabine do trem se lembra?".

"Er... bem..." A garota ficou ligeiramente desconfortável e sentiu o rosto corar. "Acho que foi pelo fato de que você fez o convite em um momento... meio que... inconveniente".O menino já estava se preparando para perguntar se aquele momento seria conveniente quando a garota se virou para ele com um grande sorriso "Sua vez... Por que você fica desarrumando seus cabelos?".

O garoto corara com a aproximação da garota. Sua mão estava suando o que fez com que a chave que ele segurava caísse na neve.

"Me desculpe... eu..." a garota parecia constrangida por ter sentado tão próxima de alguém que ela considerava um grande inimigo.

"Tudo bem".Disse ele rindo do constrangimento da garota e levando as mãos aos cabelos "eu acho que é como um tique" disse ao encontrar a chave.

A garota olho ele confusa "Eu digo sobre eu levar a mãos aos meus cabelos quando me sinto nervoso" disse o garoto rindo.

A garota o acompanhou na risada, ela era realmente bonita sorrindo.Eles ficaram alguns minutos rindo.

Ele ficou observando a garota parar de rir gradativamente, então sem pensar em nada, ele se aproximou ficando de frente ao rosto dela. Eles se olharam por alguns instantes e tudo pareceu para, ele não se importava se há alguns segundos atrás estavam brigando, ou se ela o odiava, tudo o que queria era que aquele momento não acabasse.

Agora já estavam a centímetros um do outro, Lílian havia fechado os olhos e Tiago mirava aqueles lábios que estavam tão convidativos ate que os selou com um beijo delicado que fora se intensificando até..."Me desculpe eu..." Lílian acabara tão de repente com o beijou que Tiago anda estava de olhos fechados quando a garota se levantou e saiu correndo em direção a escola.

Ele voltou a escola depois de alguns minutos. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, normalmente ele levava um tapa e a garota não correspondia, mas dessa vez Lily havia feito diferente, e ele, ao contrario do que teria feito a duas horas se tivesse beijado a garota e ela tivesse correspondido, não queria compartilhar isso com ninguém.

Sentara em uma poltrona na sala comunal e percebeu que alguém havia sentado ao seu lado, era Remus Lupin.

Remus o mirava e com apenas um olhar e já reparara que o garoto estava com algum problema.

"Então..." ele disse como se esperasse uma explicação. "O que aconteceu?" disse agora como se encorajasse o garoto a falar.

"Você promete não rir?" Respondeu Tiago inseguro se devia contar ao amigo ou não. Remus lançou um olhar a Tiago que percebeu que nem precisava ter perguntado. "Bom, você sabe que a Lene conseguiu convencer a Lily de sair com o amigo do Sirius e que esse amigo era eu, certo? ". Remus confirmou com a cabeça fazendo Tiago prosseguir "Depois de sairmos do três vassouras a Lene e o Sirius sumiram, ai eu e a Evans estávamos discutindo então..."

"Então?" Repetiu Remus.

"A gente se beijou." Remus olhou para o garoto confuso, se isso havia acontecido por que ele estava tão triste? "Que bom cara!" disse sorrindo ainda sem saber se estava fazendo o certo pois o amigo estava realmente abalado.

"é eu também achei bom, mas... euachoqueestousentindoalgoporela" disse o garoto rapidamente como se quisesse acabar com aquilo rápido.

"O que?".

"Eu – Acho – que – estou – gostando – da – Evans !" ele disse pausadamente. Remus sorriu com ternura para o amigo e murmurou um "Eu já sabia! Aquele papo de 'honra' não colava. Aposto que ela também gosta de você!".

Tiago naquela hora ficou surpreso. Queria perguntar como o amigo sabia e se estava muito evidente que ele gostava dela, mas naquele momento a porta se abriu e entrou um garoto que fez com que os dois mudassem de assunto.

Depois daquele dia, Lílian evitou o garoto por um longo período e após uma conversa no ultimo dia de aula entre eles ela percebeu o quanto o garoto havia amadurecido. No ano seguinte Tiago pediu para sair com ela e ela disse o "Sim" histórico, uma semana depois estavam namorando para depois de três anos se casarem.

- Vamos, querido! Ainda temos que passar no banco e pegar os dois mil reais que levaremos a viagem.– Lílian já estava no vão da porta pronta olhando para o marido.

- Oh! Sim, vamos... – disse saindo do devaneio.

- Estava pensando em que? – perguntou a ruiva despreocupadamente enquanto carregava algumas malas para a porta.

- No dia em que eu me descobri apaixonado por você – ele disse fechando o caderninho pondo-o de lado e pegando as malas, teriam uma longa viagem.


	2. Bônus NA Infos!

**N/a:**

Gente algumas pessoas pensaram que teria uma continuçao, e talvez ate tenhamos mais lembraças do Tiago, mas esta fic já foi decretado o THE END!

Este capitulo eh somente como eu prometi, as perguntas feitas pela minha profssora e as minhas respostas. Para quem nao sabe essa fan fic na verdade foi uma redaçao minha feita para a escola, a atividade proposta pela professora foa a seguinte:

A gente respondia no caderno algumas perguntas que ela fez oralmente. Depois ela falou o que seriam, na nossa redaçao aquelas respostas e nos teriamos que criar uma historia utilizando aquelas respostas, do que ela chamou de "maneira criativa".

Na hora das perguntas, eu meio alienada estava pensando no terceiro capitulo de Muit Bem Acompanhada, e salva pela Camy que me contou que eu devia estar anotando fui respondendo o que vinha a minha cabeça.

Depois de responder eu tive uma ideia: Fazer uma narraçao do James sobre algum fato no ano escolar que ele se lembra com um caderno de Lily que estava arrumando as malas para a Lua de mel.

Okay, isso foi um caminho andado, mas o problema maior era: ual fato? fiquei na duvida, nao sabia se fazia uma peça dos marotos em Snape, o dia em ue Tiago conuistou Lily, O primeiro dia dele na escola ou a campea no Uni duni Te quando ele se descobriu apaixonado, vidrado, caido de quatro pela nossa querida ruivinha.

Depois disso e da 1 semana qua jah havia se passado escrevi esta fic, primeiro no pc para depois passar para o papel. O scan fica pra quando a professora devolver a redaçao! (eu esqueci de salvar! scaneei uma por uma mas so salei 1!! xD)

E... por fim, eu queria agradecer e dedica-la a duas amiguinhas em especial:

Fezinha Evans e Raphaa.

Sao minha amiguinhas de Fanfic e Flog, que amaam hp e me aturam no msn! Amo vcs girls!!

* * *

** Perguntas feitas pela professora**

Escreva um nome qualquer.

Um lugar distante em que você estava pensando.

um numero, uma idade.

um tempo... (mes, ano, decada)

Um numero entre 33 e 42.

Um sonho, desejo.

Sim ou nao?

Uma cor?

Um defeito?

Quantia em dinheiro?

Musica, banda?

Um Lugar perto?

* * *

**Minhas Respostas :**

Lilian.

Inglaterra.

17

1ano.

36.

ser medica // viver um grande amor xD

Sim!

Verdes bem vivo!

Nervosinha, estressada!

2 mil reais oO'

SIMPLE PLAN!! (I'd do anything)

Rio de janeiro!

* * *

**O que seria a resposta na redação**

Nome do noivo/noiva do narrador.

Onde se encontraram pela primeira vez.

Idade.

Ha quanto tempo namoram.

Qual o numero do sapatos dele/dela.

O maior desejo dele/dela ?

É bonito e inteligente?

Cor dos olhos.

O pior defeito dele/dela é?

Quanto dinheiro levarao para a lua-de-mel?

Musica que gostaria de ouvir no seu casamento?

Onde vai ser a lua de mel?

**

* * *

**

Alteraçoes

Ao invez de Rio de Janeiro eu coloquei Caribe na fan fic , e ao invez de Inglatrra eu coloquei King Cross.

Mas na redaçao esta com as palavras de cima, as originais!

* * *

**Informaçoes da Fic **

_ Nome_ Devaneando a descoberta

_Shipper_ T/L - J/L como prefirirem!

_Feita no dia _ : 2-26-07

_Tipo _ : Romance/General

_ Palavras_ : 2,441

_Classificação _ : K+ PG13

_ Capa _ : Sem Temporariamente

_Obs _ : Fic OneShot

_Resumo/Trecho _ : "Não Potter, isto não é um encontro. E acredite, se isso fosse um encontro eu já teria pulado no lago!""O lago está congelado Evans." Como Tiago se descobriu amando?Um encontro nao oficial que acaba mostrando a Tiago seus sentimentos ocultos.


End file.
